


Azure Lace and Satin

by quirkthescribbler



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: D/s overtones, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, light cross-dressing, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's first time wearing lingerie, but he's about to have an whole host of other firsts with Arin.  Turns out putting on the panties was the easy part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Lace and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any typos or general flow errors - didn't have a beta for this one. Enjoy!

Dan surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror.  Truly and honestly, he felt ridiculous.

He and Arin had been… physical… for a while now, so when Arin asked Dan how he felt about bringing some kink into the bedroom, Dan told Arin he was fine with it.  He thought Arin had been talking about mainstream kinks, like bondage, or spanking, or even some light dom/sub play.

He hadn’t been expecting this.  Granted, there were far kinkier things that Arin could have asked for, but this definitely threw Dan for a loop.

For the first time in his life, Dan was wearing lingerie.

And not just any lingerie - lingerie that seemed to be designed for his body.  It didn’t feel uncomfortable or stiff; it didn’t feel weird, aside from the general weirdness of wearing something he never had in his life before.  It was comfortable.  The only thing weird about it was the juxtaposition of it against his body, soft and shimmering fabric against sharp lines and a lean frame.  Sky blue lace set over the same colored satin, his camisole matched the panty briefs he wore, and the whole set fit him like a glove.  He kept running his hands over the material.  He was used to feeling it on girls.  This was new.

Two days ago - a couple of weeks after the initial kink discussion - Arin and Dan had been recording for a Grump series, when Arin had pulled out a small unassuming gift bag toward the end of the session and handed it over to Dan.  Dan took it, confused but touched, and began to open it, but was quickly stopped by Arin’s abrupt, “No!  Don’t… open it here.  Wait until you get home.”  The blush on Arin’s cheeks had not gone unnoticed, so without argument Dan put the bag away, growing curiouser and curiouser as the minutes passed.

Needless to say, when he had gotten home and opened it, he saw why Arin was so reluctant for Dan to open it at the office.

Dan had placed the lingerie set at the foot of his bed and didn’t touch it for at least twenty-four hours.  But soon enough after that he was holding the material, running it through his fingers, holding it up against his own body, trying to imagine himself in it.

Arin bought Dan this because he wanted Dan to wear it, wanted to see Dan in it.  It turned Arin on.  Got him off.

Well, far be it from Dan to not oblige, even if he did feel a little silly.

Arin was waiting for Dan in the bedroom now, and even though Dan felt like he could stare at himself in the mirror forever and still not get used to the sight, he didn’t want to keep Arin waiting for too long.  This was all for him, after all.

Dan cracked the door open and peeked his head out.  Arin was sitting on the bed, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, leaning back on the heels on his hands until he saw Dan, then sitting more upright.  Dan smiled.  “I think I look ridiculous in this, but I’m ready if you are.”

Arin nodded, eyes wide.  “Yeah, I’m good.”  

Dan stifled a snicker as Arin’s voice cracked.  “Okay, close your eyes.”  Arin did as he was told, eyelids closing and head drooping down.  Dan padded slowly over to Arin, his stomach doing flips, and he vaguely thought back to every girl who had worn stuff like this for him in the past.  No wonder they all seemed shy - this was slightly nerve-wracking.

Dan took a deep breath and tried not to fold his arms self-consciously around his body.  “Okay, you can look now.”

Arin opened his eyes, slowly taking in Dan’s form.  His jaw dropped and his breath left in a great _woosh_ that Dan would have found funny if he weren’t so fucking nervous.  “I… you look… _whoa.”_

Dan chuckled lightly.  “That bad, huh?”

“If we’ve entered another reality where bad means fucking--incredibly _hot_ , then yes, that bad.”  Arin couldn’t take his eyes off of Dan’s body and it made the older man blush.  “Come here, let me see you.  Give me a spin.”

Dan turned around slowly with a roll of his eyes, and when he finished the full three-sixty he saw the flush in Arin’s cheeks matched his own.  Arin beckoned him closer.  Dan stepped forward until his knees were pressed against the bed, standing between Arin’s splayed out legs.  Arin’s hands found Dan’s hips as they rubbed the fabric, slowly rucking it upwards and exposing Dan’s belly.  Arin leaned in and pressed his lips right above Dan’s navel in a sweet kiss before wrapping his arms fully around Dan and bringing him even closer.

Dan ran his hands through Arin’s silky locks.  “This really does get you goin’, huh?”

Arin pressed another kiss to Dan’s stomach and a shiver crept down Dan’s spine.  “Mmhmm,” Arin simply replied, looking up at Dan with dilated pupils.  “You have no idea.”

“I mean, I’m getting an idea,” Dan giggled.

“You just--look so fucking _good,”_ Arin started to ramble and Dan supposed that was a good sign if anything, “I found this store online and there are so many styles, and they have all of these models on the site showing them off, but all I could think about was how you’d look better than all of them in this.  You’re…” he groaned and occupied his mouth with kissing Dans’ stomach again, over his hips, down the sharp V that disappeared below the lacy briefs.  Dan shuddered, trying not to dig his nails into Arin’s shoulders.  “You’re fucking _gorgeous,_ Dan.  You have this amazing fucking body, and I actually get to _touch_ you, and…” he busied his mouth again, this time biting and sucking right below Dan’s ribs.

Dan groaned loudly, Arin’s ministrations waking up his cock, and tightened his fingers in Arin’s hair.  “Careful there,” he cautioned with a smirk, “you’re going to give me an ego, or a god complex or something.”

“You’d love it.”  

Arin pushed Dan backwards by his hips just enough so that Arin could stand and kiss Dan properly.  Their lips met, Arin’s hands burying in Dan’s hair at the nape of his neck.  Dan’s own hands scrambled for purchase, finally settling on Arin’s waist.

The kiss started slow, lips mingling softly, languidly, but soon enough it transformed into something frantic, both of them fighting for dominance, tongues dancing and teeth clashing.  Arin quickly emerged the victor when his fingers tightened in Dan’s hair and pulled, eliciting a moan from the older man and baring his neck for Arin to tease.  Dan grabbed at Arin’s shirt, clutching the fabric tightly and bucking his hips upwards.

Everything felt so intense, so _urgent_ , but not in any familiar way.  They’d had plenty of times where they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other and their clothes on the floor, but this was different.  Something thrumming just under the surface, pleasure slowly bubbling up and Dan’s impatience for it all making his skin break out into goosebumps.  Arin suckled gently at the juncture of Dan’s neck, and Dan felt desperation flood his senses.  “Arin, please - _god,”_ Dan begged through a moan.

“What do you want?” Arin asked, letting go of Dan’s hair and opting for his ass instead.  He licked where he had been sucking moments before and Dan’s head dropped to Arin’s shoulder.  “Tell me what you want.”

Dan’s breathing had become shallow and his fingers were taut in the cotton of Arin’s t-shirt.  “I don’t know,” he confessed, “just--please, touch me.”

Arin spun them around until they were switched so he could lightly push Dan onto his back on the bed.  He wasted no time, covering Dan’s body with his own and grinding his hips down.  Dan gasped at the friction and Arin followed suit, a groan tearing through him, and the room was silent save for their heavy breathing and quiet cursing.

Arin’s head dropped to the mattress beside Dan’s ear as his hips stilled.  “Do you trust me?” Arin asked, his breath tickling Dan’s ear.  

At this question, Dan turned his head to look at Arin.  “Always,” he said, suddenly serious.  

Arin smirked and pecked Dan on the lips.  “Good.”

Now Dan was curious.  “Why do you even ask?”

“Shhh…” Arin replied before softly kissing him silent.  He worked his way across Dan’s jaw, down his neck, his chest and further down his torso.  Dan giggled as Arin’s facial hair tickled his stomach with the kisses laid there.  His giggles soon turned into moans, though, when Arin started mouthing at Dan’s cock through the panties.

“Arin-- _fuck--_ come on, man, stop _teasing_ ,” pleaded Dan, trying to buck his hips up to meet Arin’s mouth but finding Arin’s hands keeping him still.

“What do we say, Daniel?” Arin’s voice was teasing and Dan wanted to smack him.  He was getting way too much enjoyment from this.

“Please!” Dan gasped out, unable to fight when Arin was sucking the head of his cock through the thin fabric.  “Oh god, pleaseplease _please!”_

Arin chuckled and sat up, admiring the mess of a man before him.  “They look so pretty on you,” he eyed Dan’s hips where the soggy satin stuck to the outline of Dan’s dick, “but for what I’m planning, they have to go.”  He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the panties and slid them down Dan’s legs.  Arin leaned down, taking Dan’s length in his mouth all in one go, and Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

It only took a few minutes for Dan to feel himself careening toward his orgasm under Arin’s talented mouth.  “Arin, I-- _ahh, fuck--_ I’m gonna-”

Arin quickly pulled off and Dan couldn’t stop the whine ripped from his throat.  Arin patted Dan’s thigh, smirking again.  “The fun can’t be over just yet.”

“Goddammit, Arin,” replied Dan, whimpering.  “You’ve been spending too much time with Ross - seems like something he’d do.”

Arin made a face.  “I take offense to that.”

Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes.  “That’s the least you deserve after pulling a stunt like you just did.”

“Yeah, well, in a minute you’re going to be eating those words,” mumbled Arin.  He ran his hands over Dan’s thighs, back and forth, watching the skin prickle at his touch.  Then, without warning, Arin hooked his hands under Dan’s knees and folded his legs upwards, knees to chest, exposing Dan’s most intimate areas.

Dan’s stomach flipped.  He felt so vulnerable, so _exposed._ He was caught between fighting Arin to force his legs down or simply reveling in the feeling of helplessness.  He whined.  Arin was just _staring_ at him, eyes hungry, ready to devour him whole.

Dan would let him, too.

Arin ran one hand down the back of Dan’s thigh, tracing a finger from Dan’s perineum all the way down his crack.  Dan’s body jolted and he cried out.  He… didn’t know how to feel about this.  Such a strange sensation; he didn’t want it to stop, but he had to tell Arin, as much as he trusted him… “Arin, I’m not - I don’t-”

“I know, Dan.  I won’t, I promise.”

Dan looked into Arin’s eyes and saw the raw sincerity there, immediately felt comforted.  Dan had fucked Arin plenty of times in the past, but Dan had yet to bottom for Arin.  And even though Dan wasn’t as opposed to the idea now than when they first got together, he didn’t think he was ready to cross that bridge tonight.

Thank god for Arin.  He knew Dan so well, knew how to finish his sentences, how to put his mind at ease when he needed it most.  Kind and understanding to a fault.

Dan was so fucking lucky.

“I swear, I won’t do anything you don’t want,” Arin reassured as he laced his fingers with Dan’s.  “But I would like to try something new with you, if you want?”

Dan swallowed and nodded.  “I trust you.”

A genuine smile from Arin.  “I know you do.”  He leaned forward between Dan’s legs to kiss him soundly.  “If you don’t like something I’m doing, just tell me, okay?”

Dan nodded, leaning up to peck Arin one last time before the younger man moved back down his body.  Dan felt his cock being enveloped in wet heat as Arin took him in his mouth once more.  He hummed in pleasure, stroking Arin’s hair absently as he worked him to full hardness again.

Arin pulled off Dan’s dick with a ‘pop,’ kissing and licking down the shaft, slowly pushing Dan’s legs upwards again.  Arin was lapping at Dan’s balls - that felt so fucking _weird_ \- when Dan lifted his head to look down at Arin.  “Dude, what are you-- _holy shit!”_

Dan’s back bowed off the bed as he realized that Arin’s tongue was licking at his hole, a completely new experience for him, and _fuck,_ it felt _amazing_.

A mewl escaped Dan’s mouth and his hands shot up to cover his face.  God, he was falling apart at the seams just from Arin’s tongue on his asshole.  It’d be super embarrassing if it didn’t feel so-fucking- _good._

Arin stopped his ministrations and sat up to look at Dan. who was peeking through his fingers at his lover.  “Is it good?” Arin asked, “Do you like that?”

“You couldn’t tell by the way I almost rocketed off the bed?  And all the noises?”

Arin chuckled.  “Just wanted to make sure.”

“Yes, I like it,” Dan replied, “and I’m so fucking turned on I think I might actually die, so can we get back to it?”

“Geez, so impatient.”

“Well, can you blame me?”

Another chuckle from Arin, and he was back at it, licking slowly between Dan’s cheeks.  Dan couldn’t stop the moans and whines falling from his lips.  Every nerve felt charged, on the brink of exploding, his skin was on fire, flames consuming him whole.  He reached for his cock, the friction from his hand pulling a wanton groan from his throat.

His relief didn't last long though,  because almost immediately Arin grabbed Dan’s wrist and wrested his hand away.  He pinned both of Dan’s hands to the bed and Dan sobbed.  “Arin, why-”

“You’ll come when I let you,” Arin growled out, and _shit,_ that was new too.  A shiver ran up Dan’s spine.  “I want you to feel this, not be distracted trying to get off.  And when I think you’ve felt enough… then you can come.”

Dan cried out as Arin continued rimming him, utterly and completely helpless to do anything, and finding himself even more turned on, if that were even possible.  He was so used to being in control and this role reversal hit him hard and in all the best ways.  

Dan was gasping with each swipe against him, his body rocking, his hands clenching.  His mind was foggy, all he could do was feel.  

Feel Arin’s tongue.  Feel Arin’s breath on his cheeks.  Feel himself babbling incoherently, a series of curses and moans, pleading and begging.

“Not yet, Daniel.”

A groan simmered into a whine from Dan.  He couldn’t take much more of this - he was losing his fucking mind.  “Ariiiiiiiiiiiin,” he tried pleading again, “I can’t…”

“What do you want?”

“Please, _please_ let me touch myself, please let me come…”

“No to the first one, but…” Arin’s mouth was suddenly on Dan’s cock again, swallowing a few times and bobbing up and down for a minute.  Dan thrusted up into Arin’s mouth, but soon it was gone again and Dan whimpered.  Arin’s went back to rimming Dan, but this time Arin’s hand was on his dick where his mouth had been moments before.  

“God, _fuck…”_ Dan didn’t know whether he should buck into Arin’s fist or maneuver his ass closer to Arin’s mouth.  He was on the edge of falling apart, everything felt so sinfully good, he was trying so hard to hold back until Arin said he could-- “Can I _please_ come?”

Arin made Dan wait for his answer.  It felt like an eternity, when really it was probably only about fifteen seconds, before he heard Arin’s reply: “Yes, you can come.  Come for me, Daniel.”

Dan’s eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell agape as his orgasm crashed into him, pleasure radiating from his core out to the crown of his head, to each finger and toe.  He rode it out, a wail escaping him, until Arin’s tongue and hand were too much and he whined, sliding his body away from Arin’s mouth and pulling his hand off of his cock.  He was panting like he’d run a marathon, his hands were shaking - _shit,_ that was intense.

He heard Arin grunt, closer than before, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Arin leaning above him, face flushed, hand furiously working over his own cock.  Dan gained enough of his own senses back to swat Arin’s hand away and replace it with his own, and then Arin was thrusting into Dan’s fist, panting into his ear.  “Fuck, I’m so close…”

“Are you gonna come on me?” Dan asked, his voice breathy.  “All over the lace?”

Arin grunted an “uh-huh,” and just a few thrusts later he was doing just that, cum shooting over the camisole that Dan still wore, a litany of praises and curses falling from Arin’s lips.  His hips slowly stilled, and he collapsed on top of Dan.

Dan wrapped his arms around Arin, his hands settling on his shoulders.  Arin’s weight felt comforting - not smothering - and he let himself revel in the feeling.  

Arin was the first one to break the silence once they had both caught their breath again.  “So, uh… did you like that?”

Dan smiled and ran his fingers through Arin’s hair.  “I think ‘liked’ is an understatement.  Holy shit, I never thought that eating ass would make me come so hard.”

Arin laughed and the vibrations caused Dan to laugh with him.  “Gonna file that away for another time.”

Arin sat up with a groan, stripping himself of his boxers and now cum-stained shirt.  Dan followed suit, tossing the camisole on the floor, and Arin made a displeased noise.  “What?” Dan asked.

“I wanted you to keep wearing it,” Arin replied with an embarrassed shrug.

“Arin, it’s covered in both yours and my cum.  I’ll wash it and wear it for you again another time.”

“Promise?”

Dan giggled and leaned forward to kiss Arin sweetly.  “Promise.”

Arin laid back on the bed, smiling, and opened his arms for Dan to join him.  Dan curled into Arin’s side, head resting on his shoulder, as Arin closed his arms around Dan.  Dan felt Arin nuzzle into the top of his head, and he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his features.  Arin yawned.  “I like that there’s going to be a next time.”

“Well, yeah,” Dan started through a stifled yawn, “gotta get your money’s worth out of that matching set, you know?”

Arin gave a sleepy chuckle and drifted off slowly, Dan following close behind.

 

***

 

Two weeks later, the pair found themselves sitting in the recording room, settled in for a long session.  They were in the middle of a VS playthrough, between episodes, and Dan may have been losing by a little bit.

It was time to do something drastic.

Arin was gloating - of course he was - and Dan rolled his eyes and leaned forward to grab his water bottle off the floor. He felt his jeans ride down just enough for the waistband of the briefs he wore to be easily seen.

Dan smirked as Arin choked on his own words, no doubt seeing the azure lace and satin peeking out.  He sat back up, his face the picture of innocence.  “What?” he asked, seemingly aloof.

Arin’s mouth gaped like a fish.  “You--are you wearing the panties I bought you?!”

Dan smiled smugly.  “I might be.  But I might _not_ be.”  He shrugged.  “I guess it all depends on how these next few round go,” he said, motioning to the game.

Arin’s eyes narrowed.  “Oh, you cheeky fucker.  That’s a low blow.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dan rebutted, picking up the controller.  “Let’s finish this, shall we?”

Arin stared at him for another minute, but picked up his controller when he saw that Dan wasn’t kidding.  Arin started the recording, mumbling a “Fuck me,” and Dan burst into giggles.  It felt good to be in control again.

Oh, Dan was going to have fun with this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come bug me on Tumblr - I'm notsogrumpgirl. :)
> 
> If you want to see the lingerie that inspired this fic, see it here: https://xdress.com/product/view/lingerie/camisoles/secret-satin-camisole-v535
> 
> Also, if you liked this fic, please go check out 'You Got Me Speechless' by sexbanglish here on AO3. I'm pretty sure I was subconsciously inspired by their fic - there are quite a few similarities (that I wasn't even aiming for!), and their writing is wonderful, so check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> Thanks for indulging me - I needed a bit of a break for Sweeter Than Heaven (Hotter Then Hell), but I'm still working on it, no worries. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
